


Code Red

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Care Package, Cramps, F/M, Jane is a good BFF, WinterShock - Freeform, nothing graphic, period misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy isn’t feeling great and Jane sends Bucky as a care package.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Code Red

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of misery myself. Mother Nature hit me HARD this month. If only I had a Bucky To snuggle....

“Jarvis, please inform Dr. Foster I have declared a level three Code Red and will not be coming to work today.” 

Darcy groaned and curled up into a tighter ball, willing the pain relief to kick in. She’d been hit by Mother Nature’s Monthly Gift and it was one of the worst she’d had in a long time. Everything hurt and she knew she wasn’t going anywhere at all today, except for the bathroom. Jarvis dutifully dispatched the message and moments later, she got a text from Jane.

“I’m so sorry! What would you like in your care package?”

Care packages were Darcy and Jane’s way of comforting each other through trying times. No matter how bad the recipient felt, just the sight of the gifts perked them up.

Darcy thought for a bit before replying.

“Heating pads, dark chocolate, tea, trashy romance novels, and maybe a super soldier to cuddle me, lol.” 

She smirked a little as she typed, knowing Jane would roll her eyes at the evidence of Darcy’s long time thirst for said supersoldiers. She figured the joke would reassure Jane that she wasn’t too far gone. 

Jane sent back the thumbs up emoji in confirmation and Darcy turned herself into a blanket burrito with her favorite fuzzy fleece throw (it had Captain America’s shield on it) and settled in to watch TV.

An hour into the movie, her phone buzzed. 

“Care package is on it’s way! Feel better!”

“Aww, thanks, Janey. You’re the best!” She replied. 

Sure enough, just a few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Darcy dragged herself up, blanket and all to receive Jane.

But it wasn’t Jane who stood there holding the large canvas bag of goodies. It was one Bucky Barnes, former assassin, resident hottie, and occasionally her partner in crime. He looked very handsome in his jeans and t-shirt and that scruffy hair that she’d often itched to run her fingers through. 

Darcy was glad the blanket covered up her very ragged pajama pants and holey t-shirt, as he looked at her with concern in his watchful blue eyes.

“Aww, you brought me my care package?” She exclaimed, taking the bag he held out to her. “Thanks, Bucky!” 

“Sort of,” he said, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner. “Jane said that technically, I’m part of the package since you said you needed super soldier snuggles.”

Darcy turned bright red and wished she could disappear, even as she giggled at the awkward way he said “snuggles.” Poor guy. Jane had probably grabbed him out of some important meeting and threatened him until he agreed to do her bidding. Darcy knew all too well how terrifying her best friend could be. 

“I meant that as a joke, just so you know,” she said, smiling reassuringly. “You are under no obligation to give snuggles, Bucky. Though, I will say, I bet you are a master at them.” 

“Now, what would give you that idea?”

He asked, crossing his arms and looking at her with a “tough guy” air that was ruined by the smirk on his face.

Distracted by those arms, Darcy stammered a bit before she managed to form a coherent reply.

“Because, despite your history, I know you’re really a teddy bear inside,” she told him. “Steve’s told me stories of you being a big softie.”

She smirked right back at Bucky until he turned red himself. 

“Stevie always was a blabbermouth,” he muttered, then sighed.

“So, does this mean my services are not needed? Cause I’ll just be on my way so you can rest. I know you probably feel like shit right now.”

Darcy was touched by the gentle sympathy in his words and wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip away. 

“I didn’t say not needed, but I would never ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with,” she hastened to say.

Bucky looked suddenly bashful.

“Well, I admit, Jane didn’t have to twist my arm about it. I’ve thought about it before.”

“Snuggling me?” Darcy asked, liking the way this was going. She’d been crushing on him for awhile, but hadn’t thought there was any chance of him liking her like that.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Maybe even taking you dancing, when you’re up for it.”

“Bucky, both those scenarios sound amazing. Now, come snuggle with me and we’ll talk more, okay?”

After rummaging through the bag and it’s contents, They settled on the couch, Darcy resting against Bucky’s side, his arm wrapped around her, feeling warm and content as she sipped her tea and nibbled the chocolate. 

“Best care package ever,” she sighed happily, smiling up at Bucky.


End file.
